Mr. Pigeon/Transcript
[ Theme Song ] ' ---- ''Scene: Miss Bustier’s classroom, Mr. Damocles is addressing the class. ---- 'Mr. Damocles: ' You only have one day to work on your fashion piece, and it must be your own design. In ten hours your fittest presentation will be judged by none other than the great fashion designer Gabriel Agreste, the father of our very own student Adrien Agreste. In fact, Adrien will model the winning design in his next photoshoot. And now, to announce this year’s theme: derby hats. 'Marinette Dupain-Cheng: ' Derby hats? (Chloé looks at them and makes a thumb down motion.) ---- Scene: Collège Françoise Dupont. Marinette talking to Alya in a hall. ---- 'Marinette: ' Derby hat, derby hat, derby hat, derby hat. I don’t have any derby hat designs. I’ve got top hats, caps, even two-horned hats! Need a beret? I’m your girl. A sombrero? No problem-o. But a derby! You know what? It won’t even matter, ‘cuz I’ll probably going to make a total fool of myself at the event. Most likely trip over my stupid derby and collapse on Mr. Agreste; give him a full blown concussion and Adrien will hate me! I’ll never be a world-renown fashion designer. MY LIFE IS OVER! 'Alya: ' All this over a derby hat? Let me see your sketchpad, girl. There must be something in here. 'Marinette: ' Forget it, I’m a disaster zone. I’ll probably mess everything up in the end. (Adrien walks over.) 'Adrien: ' Wow Alya, those are some awesome designs. I didn’t know you had such mad skills. 'Alya: ' Uh, thanks Adrien, but I can’t take the credit. These sick designs belong to Marinette. Off the chain, right? 'Adrien: ' You're super talented Marinette. You seriously have a good chance of winning. 'Marinette: ' Well um yeah. I like- um, designs that-um go upwards while stopping. I mean, uh- thanks. 'Adrien: ' Sure, and good luck. Maybe I’ll be wearing your derby at father’s next photoshoot. (Adrien leaves.) 'Alya: ' Girl, you gotta get a grip next time. But did you hear? Adrien thinks you’re good enough to win! (they cheer) 'Sabrina: ' Did you hear how impressed Adrien with Marinette’s desi– 'Chloé: ' Of course I heard! Her? Win the contest? As if. When Adrien sees my design he’ll convince his father to award me the winner. 'Sabrina: ' I’m sure he will, Chloé. You’re a born champion. Your design will blow everyone else’s out of the water. 'Chloé: ' Yeah, it will. As soon as I can get my hands on the sketchpad. 'Alya: ' Only have nine hours until show time. 'Marinette: ' Thanks! I’m off to my secret garden of inspiration. I’ll see you later. (she runs into a wall) AH! I’m ok. I’m ok, I’m ok. (Alya chuckles) ---- Scene: Hawk Moth’s lair. Hawk Moth talks to himself evily. ---- 'Hawk Moth: ' The time has come for us to find our next victim, my wicked little akumas. And to prey upon Ladybug and Cat Noir. Their miraculouses must be mine! ---- Scene: Park. Marinette is trying to get inspired to draw some designs. She draws something and then rips the paper out. ---- 'Marinette: ' Geez, it’s hard to be creative under pressure. 'Tikki: ' Marinette, you save the world under pressure, I think designing a hat should be a piece of cake. 'Marinette: ' Hm, a cake derby hat. Stylish AND tasty. (They chuckle. Marinette keeps drawing new designs and ripping them out. After a while, she gets tired and looks up. A man walking like a bird sits down on a bench ahead of her. He takes out a brown paper bag and blows a bird call.) 'Xavier: ' Well, happy day, happy day. Splendid is the afternoon day. Ah, Edgar you fancy one. Fantastic, dazzling performance. (A police officer approaches him) 'Agent Roger: ' Scram you, brat, how many times do you need to be told, Mr. Ramier? NO FEEDING the pigeons! It’s strictly forbidden. If everyone feeds them, they’ll leave their waste everywhere! 'Xavier: ' But, who’s going to feed my poor pigeons? 'Agent Roger: ' All the park keepers know about you, Mr. Ramier. You’ve been banned from every park in Paris. Leave now or I’ll call the authorities. Oh, wait. I’m the authorities. GET OUT! (Mr. Ramier walks away sadly.) 'Marinette: ' Sheesh, I almost feel sorry for that man. 'Tikki: ' Quit it, you need character. He was like a human bird. All he needed was a feather jacket to complete the look. 'Marinette: ' A feather jacket, hmm. Nice thinking Tikki. ---- Scene: Park. Xavier is sad that he got told off. ---- 'Hawk Moth: ' Poor Mr. Ramier, the feeling of injustice, such easy prey for my akuma. (He takes a butterfly in his hand and converts it into an akuma) Fly away, my little akuma, and evilize him. (The akuma flies to Mr. Ramier and infects his bird call) Mr. Pigeon, I’m Hawk Moth. Neither this police officer, nor any other park keeper, should stop you from taking care of your friends. What would Paris be without pigeons, what would pigeons be without you? 'Mr. Pigeon: ' (chuckles and makes pigeon noises. Cut to Chloé secretly watching Marinette as she is drawing. She signals Sabrina and Sabrina goes behind Marinette and takes a picture of Marinette’s design from her sketchpad) 'Marinette: ' Yes. 'Tikki: ' Now that’s a derby. 'Marinette: ' Thanks Tikki. 'Sabrina: ' We’re so awesome. 'Chloé: ' We? 'Sabrina: ' Oh right, you’re so awesome Chloé. When are we– um, you, going to make the hat? 'Chloé: ' And ruin these nails? Of course not. Daddy’ll pay someone to do it. ---- Scene: Bakery. Marinette is in her room, working on her hat. ---- 'Tikki: ' What are you looking for? 'Marinette: ' A feather! I forgot to pick up a pigeon feather for the hat, it has to have a feather. (Marinette goes all the way back to where she was designing her hat to get a feather, as she is leaving, she runs into the police officer from before.) 'Marinette: ' Uh, sorry Mr. officer, sir. (She leaves, and as Agent Roger walks away a swarm of pigeons picks him up.) ---- Scene: Streets of Paris. Marinette is on the bus, presumably returning home, but the bus is not moving. ---- 'Marinette: ' Come on! Can’t we go any faster? 'Bus driver: ' Sorry folks, we have a situation here. (the street is blocked by a bunch of cars and a bunch of pigeons) You’ll need to get off the bus now. 'Marinette: ' Ah, this is weird. (as Marinette gets off the bus she sees the streets littered with pigeons. She walks down the street and sees a bunch of people gathered near a screen) 'Nadja: ' screen Pigeons have taken over Paris. This is just one of the many alarming situations giving the authorities cause of major concerns. Yes, I’ve just been told a man named Mr. Pigeon is making an announcement. 'Mr. Pigeon: ' Oh, dreary day, poor Parisians. (pigeon noises) Sorry to ruffle your feathers, but Paris now belongs to the pigeons! (pigeon noises). (Marinette runs down to a subway entrance to transform) 'Marinette: ' Paris needs us! ''Sequence'' ' '''Marinette:' Tikki, spots on! (Marinette turns to Ladybug) ---- Scene: Rooftops. Ladybug is jumping from roof to roof looking for Mr. Pigeon. ---- Ladybug: ' Now this is weirder than weird. 'Cat Noir: ' Birds of a feather, flock together. A-achoo! I’m allergic to feathers. '''Ladybug: ' That's helpful. 'Cat Noir: ' Tell me about it. These birds are only part of the problem. The park keepers in Paris are vanishing without a trace. 'Ladybug: ' What? We have to track down Mr. Pigeon ASAP. 'Cat Noir: ' Where are we going to find him? 'Ladybug: ' Hmm, I don't know where we can find him, but I do know where he can find us. ---- Scene: Park. Cat Noir is wearing a park ranger cap and pretending to be a park ranger, while Ladybug hides behind a tree nearby. ---- 'Cat Noir: ' (starts to whistle and then starts to dance) 'Ladybug: ' Act natural or he'll never show up! 'Cat Noir: ' What do you mean? I am acting natural. (a pigeon sees him and flies to where Mr. Pigeon is) 'Mr. Pigeon: ' Ladybug and Cat Noir? Job well done buddy-boy. Pigeons will reign supreme! Power to the pigeons! (he jumps off of where he is and the pigeons take him away. Back in the park, Ladybug and Cat Noir are still waiting.) 'Ladybug: ' Where is he? He should've been here by now. 'Cat Noir: ' Achoo! (A bunch of pigeons form a big ball and start carrying Cat Noir away.) 'Ladybug: ' What the–''(Ladybug runs after them and follows secretly. They get to the roof of the Grand Paris hotel and drop Cat Noir off.)'' 'Cat Noir: ' Achoo! Where's that bird-brain Mr. Pigeon? 'Ladybug: ' He's gotta be here somewhere... (Mr. Pigeon is lifted by a swarm of pigeons behind them.) 'Hawk Moth: ' his lair If you want to give Paris back to the pigeons for good, you must first rid the city of those two pests. (Mr. Pigeon sounds his bird call and the pigeons start to circle around Ladybug and Cat Noir.) 'Ladybug: ' Call me crazy but I feel like bird seed all of a sudden. (the pigeons made a little shield to keep them in.) 'Cat Noir: ' Got any bright ideas, bug? 'Ladybug: ' You're the cat, don't you eat these things for breakfast? (a gigantic cage is brought down over them, imprisoning them) Look! 'Mr. Pigeon: ' (bird noises) Turpy day, I'm so ruthless. 'Hawk Moth: ' his lair Excellent. Now take their miraculous! 'Mr. Pigeon: ' (bird noises) Your miraculous, give them to me or face the wrath of my feathered friends. (he sounds his bird call and some pigeons start banging on the top of the cage, while others turn around and point their behinds at Ladybug and Cat Noir) Dada-dee, on the count of three, my beloved pigeons will commence fire. You can still save your sorry skins by handing me your miraculous. One, two... 'Ladybug: ' Cat Noir, the bars! 'Cat Noir: ' CATACLYSM! (Cat Noir uses his superpower Cataclysm to destroy the bars of the cage they were trapped in. Mr. Pigeon cowers back toward the edge of the rooftop while Ladybug and Cat Noir advance on him) Well, well. Looks like the pigeon's really a chicken. 'Mr. Pigeon: ' (bird noises) Me? I'm not flying away. I'm just killing two birds with one stone. (he sounds his bird call and jumps over the edge of the roof, some pigeons catch him, lift him back up and take him away.) 'Mr. Pigeon: ' Merry christmas! (a group of pigeons dives towards Ladybug and Cat Noir, who run inside and close the door behind them to stop the pigeons.) 'Ladybug and Cat Noir: ' Ah! 'Mr. Pigeon: ' I'm not done with you yet! (He rides his pigeons away to some other place. Ladybug and Cat Noir start running downstairs. Cat Noir’s ring alarm sounds, he lost 1 toe of his paw. He has only 4 toes left.) 'Cat Noir: ' I've gotta get out of here before my secret identity is revealed! 'Ladybug: ' Yeah, you wouldn't want to let the cat out of the bag. 'Cat Noir: ' Ha ha, very funny. (Ladybug and Cat Noir make it to the first floor and start to head out the building. On their way out they see a crowd gathered on the entrance.) 'André: ' Ladybug, Cat Noir! I'm in great danger of losing big bucks if my guests leave Paris! You are going to get rid of those pigeons, aren't you? (Cat Noir’s alarm sounds again and he's getting nervous.) 'Cat Noir: ' Of course we are, but before we do I have an urgent need. 'André: ' An urgent need? I see, head to the royal suite. There's paper in there, but perhaps you would prefer... a litter tray? 'Cat Noir: ' Oh right, no need for litter. But, um, could I have some camembert? ---- Scene: Royal suite. Cat Noir is being taken by an employee. ---- 'Cat Noir: ' 'Scuse me, sorry. (He slams the door) Emergency. (knock on the door. Cat opens the door.) 'Employee: ' How do you like your camembert? 'Cat Noir: ' Runny. (he slams the door again, there's another knock and he opens it again. The employee is holding something) 'Employee: ' Unpasteurized camembert to you. (He hands Cat a silver tray) 'Cat Noir: ' Thanks. (he slams the door again. His transformation runs out and Cat Noir turns back into Adrien. Plagg gets out of the ring and lands on a bed) 'Plagg: ' Oh the exhaustion, my poor aching body, I can't move a muscle. 'Adrien: ' You wanna bet? (Adrien walks over to Plagg and opens the tray to reveal the camembert.) 'Plagg: ' Ah, my gooiness. (Plagg gnoms on the cheese) 'Adrien: ' Eat up buddy. Ladybug needs help. ---- Scene: Grand Paris Hotel. Ladybug is in a dinning hall with large glass windows. ---- 'Ladybug: ' Great, I can get a much better view from here. (she walks up to a window) Odd, pigeons are flying in the same direction. Better go follow them. (The elevator dings. Cat Noir is inside) 'Cat Noir: ' Ready when you are, LB. 'Ladybug: ' Let's go! ---- Scene: Building. Ladybug and Cat Noir followed the pigeons to a building. They look inside and see a big cage full of park keepers. ---- 'Ladybug: ' So that's where Mr. Pigeon is keeping the park keepers he abducted. 'Cat Noir: ' The Grand Palais. My pigeon radar is on high alert. 'Ladybug: ' Either your radar is on the brink or Mr. Pigeon's left the park keepers unattended. 'Cat Noir: ' Let's set the cat among the pigeons. 'Ladybug: ' Hold up kitty, it's too easy. I've got a plan. (They run around the outside. A pigeon flies into the building.) 'Mr. Pigeon: ' Perfect timing, hootie ho. We're ready to greet them, aren't we? They're going to fall right into my trap. It won't be long before you get your miraculous, friend. 'Hawk Moth: ' his lair I can't wait, my dear pigeon. (cut to the roof. Ladybug and Cat Noir are running up on the roof of the building) 'Ladybug: ' If we can destroy that bird call, we'll be able to capture the akuma. Okay, you open the window, I'll grab him and yank him up onto the roof, then you snag his bird call away from him. 'Cat Noi: ' Let's go, early bird gets the worm! (Cat opens a skylight on the roof, but a draft of feathers hits him and he sneezes so when Ladybug throws her yoyo she misses Mr. Pigeon) 'Ladybug: ' So much for the element of surprise. (they jump inside to next to Mr. Pigeon, who jumps back and lets the pigeons carry him, they run for a while. Mr. Pigeon sounds his bird call and the pigeons form 2 big spheres where his hands are.) 'Mr. Pigeon: ' Deedle-dee, come closer, I have a bone to peck with you. 'Cat Noir: ' I'd be honoured. (Mr. Pigeon hits Cat Noir and Ladybug back towards the cage) 'Park keeper: ' Get us out of here, Ladybug! 'Ladybug: ' '''LUCKY CHARM! (Ladybug's Lucky Charm superpower gives her a coin) A coin? What am I supposed to do with this? (Ladybug gets thinking and her thinking vision shows her a beam, a vending machine and the coin) Mr. Pigeon: ' You can't buy yourself out of here! ''(Mr. Pigeon throws a sphere of pigeons at them, Ladybug starts running towards him, slides and uses her yoyo to wrap around his left ankle. Then, she jumps up to the beam and back down, making a pulley. She runs to the vending machine at the far end, gets a bag of popcorn with the coin and throws it in the air) 'Ladybug: ' Cat Noir! 'Cat Noir: ' Yeah! (Cat throws his staff and it opens the bag) 'Ladybug: ' Snack time, pigeons! (Ladybug pulls on her yoyo and lifts Mr. Pigeon up by the ankle. His bird call falls to the ground.) 'Mr. Pigeon: ' My bird call! Nooo! 'Ladybug: ' Cat Noir, grab it! (he grabs it, but then he sneezes and throws it up. Ladybug runs to get it, dropping Mr. Pigeon who also runs for it. When Cat Noir recovers he runs toward it too. They all lunge for the bird call but Ladybug destroys it in the end.) 'Ladybug: ' Yes! (The akuma flies out of the broken bird call) No more evildoing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize! (She captures the akuma and purifies it) Gotcha! Bye bye little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug! (The miraculous light fixes the bird call and returns the park keepers to their parks. Mr. Pigeon is converted back into Xavier Ramier) 'Xavier: ' What happened? Where am I? 'Ladybug and Cat Noir: ' Pound it! (Cut to Hawk Moth's lair) 'Haw Moth: ' Wretched pigeons, wretched Ladybug. I'll destroy every one of you! ---- Scene: Marinette's room. Marinette gets back to work on her hat. ---- 'Marinette: ' There's no time to lose. I have less than an hour. (Marinette keeps working on her hat) ---- Scene: Collège Françoise Dupont. Everyone is getting ready to present their hats. Alya calls Marinette but she doesn't respond. ---- 'Alya: ' Where is that girl? 'Nathalie: ' Hello, Mr. Damocles, I'm Mr. Agreste's executive assistant Nathalie. 'Mr. Damocles: ' Hello, miss. Pardon me, but where is Mr. Agreste? (She holds up a tablet) 'Gabriel: ' tablet''I'm here. '''Mr. Damocles: ' Ah, uh, hello Mr. Agreste. Welcome to our school. 'Gabriel: ' Adrien, take Nathalie around. 'Chloé: ' Ah, there's Mr. Agreste. He's coming this way. (Mr. Damocles, Nathalie and Adrien go up to see Juleka and Rose's hat) 'Mr. Damocles: ' As you'll see, Mr. Agreste, our students have poured their hearts and souls into their projects. (Marinette walks in and walks over to Alya) 'Alya: ' Where have you been? You got your hat? 'Marinette: ' Yep, here. 'Alya: ' But, it's the same as Chloé's. 'Marinette: ' What?! (The judges walk over to see Chloé and Sabrina's hat) 'Chloé: ' Um, hi Mr. Agreste. I'm Chloé Bourgeois. You know my father, André Bourgeois, the mayor? 'Marinette: ' Ugh, that thieving little brat. 'Alya: ' Do you want me to take care of it? 'Marinette: ' I think I can handle this. (The judges reach Marinette's hat) 'Gabriel: ' Hm, turn the tablet back to Ms. Bourgeois' hat. (they do) Is this a joke? 'Chloé: ' No fair! Marinette copied my design! It's scandalous, how could you do that? (fake cries) 'Marinette: ' I apologize for the situation Mr. Agreste, but I can prove that this derby hat is MY original design. 'Gabriel: ' Go ahead. 'Marinette: ' Um, everything on my derby hat is hand-made. From the embroidery, to the weaving of the band, to the stitching of the brim. All done by myself. And last there's a special design element, that only the true designer knows about. I signed mine. (Chloé knocks over her hat and it shows Marinette's signature. She runs out crying) 'Chloé: ' Daddy! 'Gabriel: ' Very exquisite creation. You definitely have the labouring hands of a hat maker, miss... 'Adrien: ' Marinette. 'Gabriel: ' Congratulations on your demonstration, miss Marinette. You're the winner. 'Marinette: ' Thank you, thank you, thank you! 'Gabriel: ' Adrien will wear your derby on our next advertising campaign. 'Adrien: ' Awesome job Marinette. (he starts putting on the hat) A-achoo! Sorry, I'm allergic to feathers. Achoo! 'Marinette: ' Gesundheit! 'Adrien: ' Achoo! Thanks. ---- ''THE END.''' '' ---- Category:Transcripts Category:Season 1 transcripts